1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection device, a sensor, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object or the like.
2. Related Art
In a detection device which detects a physical quantity such as angular velocity or acceleration, in some cases, a processing unit such as a microcomputer that is externally provided may carry out integration processing (adding-up processing) of the detected angular velocity, acceleration or the like, so as to find an angle, velocity, distance or the like.
In such cases, since the detected data of the physical quantity detected by the detection device is data with a finite number of bits, integration processing of the detected data results in an integration error.
For example, JP-A-2004-251671 discloses a technique in which an angular velocity and an angle are measured, then an amount of correction of the angular velocity is determined on the basis of the value of the difference between a calculated value of the angle obtained by integrating the angular velocity and the measured value of the angle, and the angular velocity is corrected using the determined amount of correction, thereby reducing an integration error when finding the angle from the angular velocity.
JP-A-7-18977 discloses a technique in which a gyro sensor is oscillated to enhance resolution, in order to achieve accuracy equal to or higher than output resolution of angular velocity. The technique of JP-A-7-18977 requires a special mechanism to oscillate the gyro sensor.
JP-A-62-172217 discloses a technique which uses an analog circuit integrator, thus enabling highly accurate calculation of angle even in the case where a low-resolution A/D converter circuit is used.
In the case where the resolution of detected data of a physical quantity such as angular velocity outputted from the detection device (physical quantity transducer) is lowered and integration processing is carried out thereon to find an integral value of angle or the like, the related-art techniques carry out integration processing using low-resolution detected data. Therefore, there is a problem of an increased error generated in the integral value of the detected data, due to a discard error generated when the resolution of the detected data of the physical quantity is lowered.
There is also a constraint that a processing unit on the subsequent stage must take in data synchronously with output rate of the data from the detection device.